dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 33: The Rights of Our Wrongs
63fd13c1b9c304ef95b4bee88b2e66b5.jpg|Shi and Kenji Last Time On D.O.W “Its over Kenji. You’re smarter than what you let on so you know the disadvantage you have. You can use those wings of yours to cut, but every thread you sever, another will take its place. If you aren’t strung up, you’re stuck, and at an area disadvantage. The only way you can escape is to phase into that ghost form of yours…but even then you’d have to phase a mile away which will be all the time I need to leave. We’ll kill each other someday but it won’t be here. It’ll be on grounds where I don’t have to worry about innocent people delving into our world. Weather you care about that or not…I won’t let you upset that balance. A balance that Wolfbloods AND Warlocks have worked to establish for years. Get outta here and I’ll do the same. We can stalemate it…or you can kill yourself. “ Kenji smiled in the face a Cho, what he said was true to an extent. Kenji could phase out far, but even that was stretch. His body wasn’t meant for the ghost world and his prolong exposure even at that length was deadly. Even if he was to make it out that far he could fly back to attack Cho, but doing that would be too much even for the psychotic wolfblood. A hysterical laugh broke from his silence. “I suppose I had my fill for the night, fine. Run along to Naomi…I’ll pay her a visit one of these lonely nights.” He snickered as he phased into his ghost form moving as quickly as possible out of this web of cloth he found himself in. He could feel himself succumbing to the effects of lasting in the ghost world so long. Once he made it a good distance he immediately phased back into reality with heavy breaths. Crashing to the ground reverting back to his human form he sighed landing against a tree. He laughed to himself as he thought about the fight with Cho. “I’m not strong enough yet…” He allowed his wounds to slowly hell themselves with help of his Sekkekkyu. He began to get up from his spot before a hand came out of nowhere and rested on his shoulder. Kenji’s eyes widen as he felt that presence all over again. It was as if his heart skipped a beat and his entire system was out of whack. A cool sweat slid down from his forehead down to his cheek. A tremble in his spine tingled entirely down to the sole of his feet. He was unable to move, not by force but sheer fear alone. “H-how did I not sense him…” Kenji slowly started to turn his head to the side to confirm his suspicion. There it was, that large toothy grin that even glowed in the moon’s light. Kenji struggled with every being in his body to move a muscle, but before he could he felt his body becoming light. Shi began to transport Kenji’s body into a pocket dimension; Kenji’s body began to form into itself until his whole being was sucked into a vortex that opened inside of Shi’s palm. After Kenji, Shi was next until there was no one standing there, not a trace. Now While the outside world was looking for the white haired wolfblood/warlock, Kenji stayed in an endless float in a black void. His expression was less than approving. He was kidnapped, allowing Shi to get the drop on him. The young wolfblood scoffed at his misfortune. With the mind wondering where in the hell did he take him too, Kenji used this time to slowly reflect on his battle with Cho. The boy was strong indeed, that was a major battle for Kenji. It was also a test of his own newly found powers. He did however withhold his Full Wolf form from Cho. He didn’t want to release that form just yet. His mind then shifted to the young wolfblood that was going through her coming of age. He wanted her, he felt a type of connection to her as if she was someone from his past. Shaking his head he scoffed in annoyance. Kenji “I let him catch me…damn it. Where the hell am I?” Shi “You’re in my subconscious Kenji.” The dark toned voice echoed throughout the void of space that was the dimension in which Shi had transported Kenji. His voice rung through Kenji’s ears as his head and eyes moved about trying to pinpoint his location but even with his heighten senses Kenji was unable to pinpoint an exact location. Shi “You’re growing fast with your abilities. The Sekkekkyu fits you perfectly. I’m curious to see just how far you can grow with it. Sadly, your brother wasn’t strong enough to obtain the cells from your mother. He always wasn’t strong enough to stand against me.” Kenji’s eyes widen a bit at Shi’s confession to his brother’s death. He shook his head even Kenji knew that Lee doesn’t die easily. He did however, relish in the fact that his brother was taken down by someone of Shi’s caliber which mean a lot seeing just how strong Lee is and his combat capabilities. A smirk went across his face. Kenji “That idiot isn’t dead, trust me. I know my brother. But it does interest me more about you. Who are you?” Shi “I am Shi, I was there before the Red Moon and the beginning of time. I am the one who will bring about the next Blood Year. I am Shi, father to Lady Kana of the Red Moon Children.” Kenji heard his mother’s name and Shi saying he was her father. His eyes widen as this man claimed to be his grandfather. He heard of the Children of the Red Moon from the book he collected from the Index. Kenji’s interest was piqued by Shi’s words. He slowly felt his body getting heavier as the world around him began to transform into a dark cave that looked to be in the middle of nowhere. Around the cave were pictures of a red moon and a strange symbol that hung over on a banner. Kenji looked around feeling the natural ambience of the world around him. Kenji “Where am I now?” Shi walked out from the shadows to reveal himself still wearing the grinning mask that hung in front of his face. Shi “You are home grandson. Here is where we’ll bring about the red moon once again. And we will rise and cleanse the world of those who aren’t worthy.” Walking up to his grandson placing his arm on his shoulder he showed Kenji a visual of the Earth beginning from the birth of the planet to current years. Shi “This world is a breeding ground for the weak, dishonest, filth, and manmade tragedies. When the Children ran the surface the earth flourish as we only bred the strong and worthy. For centuries, we were unrivaled. Even before the great war between the Oni gods and their enemies we were known as a master race. Your mother was supposed to bring our moon back to us but she made the deal with the devil, your father.” Kenji looked in confusion, among other feelings and emotion. He only wanted to know where did he fit in all of this moon madness. Kenji “And why am I here than Shi?” Shi “You’re the catalyst in this, I’ve watched how you’ve been keeping this war againt the wolfbloods and the warlocks going. You may have been doing this as a game but I need the bloodshed to keep going. The Earth soaks up the bloodshed from violence. Only the child of the Blood Queen can restore balance. I need you to continue the violence and chaos. Only then will we be able to bring the Red Moon back.” Kenji smirked as he crossed his arms and began to walk off a bit. Kenji “And what’s in it for me old man?” Shi “I saw your fight with Cho Kiriyu. Your strong and your Sekkekkyu grows stronger with every fight you enter. This was your first real fight with it. Your next will make you even stronger. I can speed up your power. You see, while most of us only have one type of Sekkekkyu Cell, I possess all of them.” His large tail would protrude from the back of his robe as it shot straight towards Kenji. His eyes widen as it was too quick for him to evade. Before he knew it, he was stabbed in the chest. He felt his breath leaving his body quickly. Shi “I’ll give you some of my power.” Instantly Kenji felt his body burning from the inside as if fire was coursing through his veins. His inner beings felt as if it was being ripped out. Not even being able to open his mouth to scream he felt the worse pain in his life. Almost making him beg to Shi to make it stop. Not even he was ready for this type of torture. His bod began to morph instantly for a quick second he formed into a monster than back into his human state. Finally, his body began to become numb from the pain. His mind could think more clearly. His vision started to change, he saw wars from the beginning of time all the way up to now. He saw political scandals, corrupt government officials, war stricken countries, hungry children. He saw the world for what it was. His eyes changed from their normal white and red stature to its black and red state and stayed there. His hair grew shorter. Kenji “I…I…understand.” Shi “Perfect.” Shi removed his tail from Kenji’s chest and allowed him to drop to the ground. He coughed up blood as he caught himself from falling straight on his face. Looking up to his grandfather Kenji gave him a stern face of agreement. Kenji “We will bring the moon back.” Shi nodded then brought his grandson to a room were a large white robe hung over along with a red mask. The robe hung next to another robe except this one was black and the mask resembled a dog like creature. Shi “The black one is for your mother.” Kenji nodded then proceeded to grab his garments pulling them on along with the red mask that covered his mouth. Once it got to his skin it let out steam and tightly attached itself to Kenji’s mouth. Shi “The mask will amplify your power by 10 times and will help you control your Chi. It also used as a backup chi generator. It binds with its user, and can always be improved to fit your needs. Kenji looked in a nearby mirror to witness his current state. (http://p2.i.ntere.st/c24af335eaea1c7288b258964193a685_480.jpg) Shi “Now go back to your warlocks. Continue this war, do not let this blood shed end.” Kenji “I’m ready…” What will be the fate of the SkyLands and the world now that this new player, Shi, has come into the mix. What does Kenji's new found power have in store for Mike and Cho. Found out on the next episode of DOGS OF WAR! '' ...Psst Que theme music ''DUN DUN DUNN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN Category:Saga 4 Category:The Mad Wolf